


Grateful

by LokiLover84



Category: GOT7, VIXX
Genre: BamBam Is A Bit of A Brat, BamBam Is Ungrateful, Hakyeon Isn't Taking Any Shit, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: Hakyeon rearranged Bam's closet and the younger man isn't as grateful as he should be. What's the older man to do?





	Grateful

“Rearranging my shoes is grounds for murder.” 

 

Hakyeon/BamBam

 

“Hyung.”

 

Hakyeon glanced up from the book cradled in his folded legs, a curious look crossing his face when he met Bam’s eyes. 

 

“What’s up, baby?”

 

The younger man knew he was treading on thin ice but when he thought about the state of his closet, the irritation overwhelmed his natural deference to his older boyfriend. 

 

“Were you in my closet today?”

 

Hakyeon laid his book aside as he nodded. 

 

“Yes. I was tired of looking at the mess in there. You should thank me now that you can find things.”

 

Bam clenched his jaw, and Hakyeon didn’t miss the motion. 

 

“What’s the matter, Bam?”

 

The younger man sighed in annoyance. 

 

“Hyung...I don’t normally protest when you mess with my stuff, but...Touching my closet it grounds for murder.”

 

Hakyeon’s eyes went dark and Bam quailed inwardly. Outwardly, however, he stayed cool. At least, until Hakyeon rose to his feet, lips pressed together in disapproval. Bam trembled a little, and Hakyeon grinned at the movement. Bam gasped when Hakyeon’s hand closed firmly around his wrist, and with a quick motion, the older man yanked Bam from his feet, both of them landing on the couch, Hakyeon in a sitting position and Bam draped over his legs. Bam gasped and Hakyeon chuckled when he swatted Bam’s ass. 

 

“H-hyung, what-?!”

 

Hakyeon smacked the denim-clad globes again, making Bam whimper. 

 

“I’m going to teach you a lesson in gratitude, Bam, and when I’m done, you’ll be thanking me for being such a thoughtful hyung.”

 

Bam hung his head and winced as Hakyeon slapped him again. 

 

He most certainly would be apologizing and accepting Hakyeon’s thoughtfulness when it was all over. 


End file.
